


Lost in the Sound

by EyePhoenix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave Katz (mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks to Vietnam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry Klaus :(, No Beta, Supportive Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: After his time in Vietnam, Klaus struggles to cope with firework festivities. Luckily, Ben is by his side to reassure him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lost in the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is another “just for fun” piece, I literally just wrote it because I have to get up for work in 3 hours and can’t sleep, so I’m sorry in advance that it’s not great and for any mistakes.
> 
> For a little bit of background, this is set shortly after the Umbrella Academy time travel back to stop the apocalypse/ before the siblings are reunited in 1963. 
> 
> As always, I do not own any character or themes from the Umbrella Academy, this is a non-profit contribution, please support the official release 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it  
> ~Fox xx

Klaus covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly as a high-pitched whistle reached his ears from somewhere outside and flinched violently as the whistling noise was abruptly replaced with a loud boom. 

He felt his chest begin to heave as he lost control of his breathing and tucked his legs closer to his shaking body. 

_“Dave! Dave!”_

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and bit back a sob as another firework exploded nearby. 

_“No! Dave!”_

_With a loud bang, a shell impacted with the ground nearby and detonated, showering the trenches with earth and shrapnel. Klaus shielded his head with his arms and curled into himself as tight as he could and waited for his ears to stop ringing._

_He slowly opened his eyes and spotted a figure that was laying motionless just ahead of him._

_“Dave!” Klaus called out as he began to steadily crawl towards the other man._

_When he was finally close enough, Klaus grabbed onto the other man’s form and rolled him onto his back to see blood quickly seeping from a large wound on his chest._

_“No, no, no! Wake up!” Klaus lightly tapped Dave’s pallid face in an attempt to rouse the other man. “Please no! Stay with me!” He applied pressure to Dave’s wound while he disparately stared about himself in search for help._

_His ears filled with the overwhelming sounds of gunfire, shouting and the whir of helicopter blades. His frantic calls for a medic where lost in the sound and soon his desperation was replaced with hopelessness._

_He cradled Dave’s body close to his own and pressed their foreheads together as he began to sob._

_“Dave…”_

_“-aus!”_

_“No… please Dave…”_

_“Klaus!”_

“Klaus!” 

Klaus felt something tighten around his shoulder, making him give a startled jump and a gasp as his eyes flew open to find Ben kneeling down in front of him with a concerned expression. 

“Klaus, it’s okay!” Ben told his brother in a soothing voice. “Just take deep breaths, okay?” Ben instructed as he gave Klaus’ shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Klaus gave a small, shaky nod and began to take deep, shuddering breaths while Ben settled down more comfortably on the floor beside him. 

“That’s it.” Ben continued to encourage his brother in the same gentle tone as before. 

Klaus felt his breath hitch in his chest and his body tense as another loud bang issued and the windows were briefly illuminated by a red haze. Klaus shut his eyes and shook his head again while he began to whimper under his breath. 

“No, no, no… make it stop… please make it stop…”

“Concentrate on me, Klaus.” Ben’s comforting voice reached his ears again. “You’re safe, no one can hurt you here.” 

Klaus’ eyes found Ben again. 

“Come on, breathe in.” Ben inhaled deeply and waited for Klaus to follow his lead. “And out.” Ben released the air from his lungs and repeated his instruction over and over again, and offered his brother words of comfort and encouragement until the fireworks began to die down and Klaus’ erratic breathing was calmed. 

“Why did it have to be fireworks?” Klaus finally murmured in a barely audible voice as he ran his hand through his hair. “What is everyone’s fascination with blowing things up?” 

“It’s getting late.” Ben pointed out as his gaze drifted to a large grandfather clock. “They should stop soon.”

As Ben shuffled into a more comfortable position, he saw Klaus suddenly move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down to see that Klaus had tried to grab his hand, but instead of making contact with his brother, Klaus’ hand had easily passed through Ben’s. 

A panicked expression flitted across Klaus’ face, “please don’t go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ben promised in a reassuring voice. “I’ll be by your side for as long as you need me.” 


End file.
